russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dingdong n' Lani guest singers
This is a list of the guest singer of the Philippine longest-running musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani which were aired every Sunday nights on IBC. List of guest singers * Pilita Corales and Ariel Rivera (March 2, 2014) * Richard Reynoso and Donna Cruz (March 9, 2014) * Lilet and Basil Valdez (March 16, 2014) * Richard Poon and Barbie Almalbis (March 23, 2014) * Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel of Smokey Mountain (March 30, 2014) * Manilyn Reynes and Hajji Alejandro (April 6, 2014) * Celeste Legaspi and Wency Cornejo (sing Iyong-Iyo (Ang Puso Ko)) (April 13, 2014) * Ted Ito and Rose Fostanes (April 20, 2014) * Claire de la Fuente and Paolo Santos (April 27, 2014) * Rafael Centenera singing Basta't Ikaw and Cris Villonco (May 4, 2014) * Agot Isidro and Darius Razon (May 11, 2014; 70s balladeer sing Heto Na Naman Ako and Ibigay Mo Na) * Nelson del Castillo and Kuh Ledesma (May 18, 2014) * Keno and Carol Banawa (May 25, 2014) * Anthony Castelo and Carmen Soriano (June 1, 2014) * Roselle Nava and Gin Rum N' Truth singing Kalayaan (June 8, 2014) * Gerard Salonga and Carmen Pateña (June 15, 2014) * Eva Eugenio and Freddie Aguilar (June 22, 2014; singing Napakasakit Kuya Eddie and Magdalena) * Randy Santiago and Imelda Papin (June 29, 2014) * Jayda Avanzado amd Jessa Zaragoza, and Rico J. Puno (July 6, 2014) * Eva Eugenio, and Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol (July 13, 2014) * The Lover's Melody and Barbie Almalbis (July 20, 2014) * Louie Heredia and JoAnne Lorenzana (July 27, 2014) * Kitchie Nadal and Gary Granada (August 3, 2014) * Reuben Laurente and Imelda Papin (August 10, 2014) * Bituin Escalante and Nonoy Zuniga (August 17, 2014) * Davey Langit and Sabrina (September 21, 2014) * Top Suzara and Jinky Vidal, and Jimmy Bondoc (September 28, 2014) * Roel Cortez and Joey Albert (October 5, 2014) * Rachel Alejandro and Renzo Vergara (October 12, 2014) * Pops Fernandez and Ryan Cayabyab (October 25, 2014) * Aiza Seguerra and Sampaguita (November 2, 2014) * The CompanY and Steven Curtis Chapman (November 23, 2014) * Ronnie Liang, Rachel Alejandro, Jose Mari Chan. Pilita Corales, 1:43, Jay R, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Princess Velasco and Raymond Lauchengco (December 7, 2014) * Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Raymond Lauchengco (December 14, 2014) * Raymond Lauchegco, The Lover's Melody, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Carlos Agassi, Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan of T.O.D.A.S., Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla (December 21, 2014) * Marco Sison and Jaime Rivera (January 18, 2015) * Denise Barbacena and Michael Pangilinan (January 25, 2015) * Gian Magdangal and Stephanie Reese (February 1, 2015) * Sheryl Cruz and David Pomeranz (February 8, 2015) * Morissette Amon and Kris Lawrence (February 15, 2015) * Kenneth Monico and Mackie Cao (February 22, 2015) * Apple Delleva and Renz Verano (March 1, 2015) * Jaime Garchitorena and Color It Red (March 8, 2015) * Miguel Aguila and Shan Morales (March 15, 2015) * Claire dela Fuente and Gary Granada (March 22, 2015) * Bugoy Drilon and Kyla (March 29, 2015) * Harana and Shanne Velasco (April 5, 2015) * Lindsay Custodio and Hale (April 12, 2015) * Bryan Termulo and Anne Tenorio (April 19, 2015) * Anna Fegi and Luigi D'Avola (April 26, 2015) * Jerome John Hughes and Janice Javier (May 3, 2014) * Gino Quillamor and Isabella de Leon (May 24, 2015) * Janet Basco and Judy Angelo Francisco (May 31, 2015) * Myk Perez and Maxine Tiongson (June 7, 2015) * Chad Borja and Ella May Saison (June 14, 2015) * Juris and Rico Blanco (June 21, 2015) * Reuben Laurente and Mich Liggayu (July 12, 2015) * Gerphil Flores and Edward Benosa (July 19, 2015) * Side A and Beverly Caimen (July 26, 2015) * Neocolours and Nora Aunor (July 26, 2015) * Mica Javier and Ryan Christopher Sy (August 2, 2015) * Mark Bautista and Monica Cuenco (August 16, 2015) * Thor and Marié Digby (August 30, 2015) * April Boy Regino and Rachelle Ann Go (September 20, 2015) * Michelle Ortega and Kaye Cal (September 27, 2015) * Gino Padilla and Jonalyn Viray (October 4, 2015) * Claire de la Fuente, Richard Reynoso, Geneva Cruz, Jojo Alejar, Lindsay Custodio, Ruben Laurente, Joey Albert, The Lover's Melody, Jessa Zaragoza and Anthony Castelo (October 18, 2015) * Timmy Cruz and Rey Valera (October 25, 2015) * Joey Ayala and Katrina Velarde (November 29, 2015) * Cydel Gabutero and TJ Monterde (December 6, 2015) * Kyle Echarri and Nanette Inventor (December 13, 2015) * Lea Salonga and Jose Mari Chan (December 20, 2015) * Marq Dollentes and Joanna Ampil (December 27, 2015) * Bayang Barrios and Brad Go (January 3, 2016) * Jose Mari Chan, Mariz Ricketts and Nonoy Zuniga (January 10, 2016, a special tribute for Master Showman German Moreno as Kuya Germs) * Jaya and Ebe Dancel (January 17, 2016) * Noel Cabangon and Dulce (January 24, 2016) * K-La Rivera and RJ Jimenez (January 31, 2016) * Cherryz Mendoza (singing Kahit Na by Zsa Zsa Padilla) and Kimpoy Feliciano (February 7, 2016) * Paolo Onesa and Lara Maigue (February 14, 2016) * Alyssa Angeles and Ronnie Liang (February 21, 2016) * Jerome Sala and Donna Cruz (February 28, 2016) * Jennina Mendoza and Tito Mina (March 6, 2016) * Daryl Ong and Via Saroca (March 13, 2016) * Trina Belamide and Wynn Andrada (March 20, 2016) * Bro. George Gabriel and Shirley Vy (March 27, 2016) * Rita Daniela and Lloyd Umali (April 3, 2016) * Miro Valera and Aicelle Santos (April 10, 2016) * Faith Cuneta and Rico Bautista (April 17, 2016) * Garth Garcia and Leah Navarro (April 24, 2016) * Carmella Navarro and Neo Domingo (May 1, 2016) References See also *Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha turn show into telethon, raise P30M for Typhoon Lando victims *Rival variety shows pay homage to German Moreno *Dingdong n' Lani Category:Philippine television stubs